<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fairytale-esque. by edenwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566545">fairytale-esque.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwrites/pseuds/edenwrites'>edenwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Caleb Adopted Willie, Good Significant Other Alex, M/M, Not explicitly mentioned, Willie needs a hug, i dunno but i think that's just me guys, i say fairytale-esque because the post i saw reminded me of rapunzel, the phantoms are a godsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwrites/pseuds/edenwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>if willie can't go to alex, then alex will go to willie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie &amp; Willie, Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington &amp; Willie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fairytale-esque.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>key for the groupchat:</p><p>judgemental express - alex<br/>milky way - reggie<br/>skywalker - luke<br/>leading phantom - julie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex met up with Willie in the library, surrounded by books, Math books he noted as he walked closer to the table. He stood behind Willie's chair and heard him groan with annoyance and decided to make his presence known.</p><p>"Hi babe." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Willie's shoulders and kissing his temple. He felt him relax a little in his grip, bringing his hands up to hold Alex's arms.</p><p>"Hi Alex," Willie closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the moment before shaking off Alex's arms and burying himself in the books again. "Listen, now's not a good time. I need to study for my mock exams or Caleb will literally ground me, and I want to it for make our date next weekend." </p><p>"Do you want some help studying? I know Math isn't your strong point." Alex offered. He moved to sit down across from Willie. </p><p>"Who's strong point is it really? Is what we should be asking ourselves. But, yes, please. If you don't mind?" </p><p>"Of course not. Gimme one of your books, let's see what you're really struggling with first." Willie wordlessly gave Alex his book and waited until he finished scanning the page. "Let's start with alegbra and go from there." </p><p>"Yes teach." He smiled cheekily. </p><p>They spent the rest of the day in the library. Willie was actually making some progress but he feared it wasn't going to be enough in time for his mock exams in two days. They stayed for an hour after school until Willie received a text. </p><p>Alex looked up from the books he was currently reading. "Is it Caleb?" </p><p>"Yep." </p><p><i>Caleb</i><br/>
16:06 - Where are you?</p><p><i>Willie</i><br/>
16:09 - still in the library, studying. </p><p><i>Caleb</i><br/>
16:10 - I want you home within the hour. </p><p><i>Willie</i><br/>
16:10 - okay. on my way now.</p><p>"I have to get back now, otherwise he'll worry and come get me himself." </p><p>"And we know how that'll go down." Alex laughed with Willie joining in after remembering the last time he stayed late at school and Caleb freaked, pulling up in his car and searched every inch of the school until he found him in the library and dragged him to the car. Willie thought his brain was going to explode with how much Caleb was lecturing him. He was strict, but he still cared, in his own little way. </p><p>They gathered their things and walked out of school, turning to the direction of Willie's house. "I'll walk you home." </p><p>"You sure? I don't want you walking home in the dark, by the time we get to mine and you then get to yours." </p><p>"I'm walking you home. Besides, Caleb would have my head if I let you walk by yourself at this hour." </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>Alex responded by linking his arm around Willie's and carried on in a comfortable silence. They reached halfway before Willie grew tired and asked for a piggyback. </p><p>"You're going to break my back one day with how often this happens." Alex laughed. </p><p>Willie nuzzled his head into the others shoulder and smiled. "You love it really, hotdog." </p><p>They carried on until they could see the beginnings of Willie's house. He sighed as Alex walked up the steps and knocked on the door, he also stubbornly refused to be put down. </p><p>Caleb answered the door within seconds and his eyes narrowed on his son clearly filled with worry and relief, but he wasn't about to admit that so loudly. He then focused on Alex. </p><p>"Thank you for bringing him back safely." </p><p>"No problem, sir. Where do you want him?" He lightly joked, and was silently relieved when he saw a hint of a smile on Caleb's face. </p><p>"In the living room, if you'd be so kind." </p><p>"Of course." Alex walked in and settled his boyfriend down on the sofa, where he could see a pout quickly forming and arms being crossed in defiance. </p><p>"Meanie."</p><p>"I'm sorry, baby, I had to." He quickly glanced at Caleb, who was still standing by the door to give them a bit of space, before looking back at Willie. "I'll call you tomorrow and I'll help you study then, okay? And I'll see you at school before you know it." </p><p>"Okay." They quickly kissed and Alex left for the front door, passing Caleb, nodding their heads briefly at each other before Caleb shut the door behind him. </p><p>He sat next to Willie and broke the silence gently. "I get worried you know, William."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Do you need any help studying before your exams?"</p><p>"No, I'll be okay." </p><p>"Alright then, off to your room. I'll call you when dinner is done." </p><p>Before Willie knew it, Monday came and so did his mock exam week. He stayed up all weekend, desperately trying to understand everything his teachers failed to properly explain in class. </p><p>He met up with Alex outside of the school gates, along with Luke, Reggie and Julie. </p><p>"Hi guys." He said, trying to audibly hide his nervousness. His fingers were busy fumbling together to be able to do anything else and his foot kept tapping the ground. </p><p>"Hi, Willie." They all chorused and Alex replied with, "Hi babe." and kissed his cheek. </p><p>"Are you ready for your exams?" Julie asked. </p><p>"Not at all. It's Math I'm most worried about." </p><p>"You're going to do fine, just answer them the best you can." Reggie spoke, trying to ease his nerves. </p><p>Before anyone else could speak, the bell rang and they all went to their classes. Alex wasn't able to walk him to his first exam but promised he'd wait for him at the end of the day. So he walked in by himself, feeling like his legs were filled with lead and sick to his stomach. </p><p>The day came and went, as did the week. He received his results on the Friday and was scared out of his wits to tell Caleb. Alex and the others found him shaking slightly around the corner of the gates. </p><p>They immediately rushed over. "Willie? What happened? Talk to me." Alex hurried out and looked confused when he wordlessly handed him a brown envelope and turned his gaze to the ground. </p><p>He opened it with the others huddling around him slightly, and his mouth hung open. </p><p>"Babe, you did amazing! What are you- oh." He cut himself off when he saw the Math grade, which was a D-.</p><p>"Maybe he'll understand." Julie tried. </p><p>"Yeah, maybe Caleb won't get too upset about it." Luke chipped in. </p><p>It didn't do much to calm Willie down. In fact, he didn't say anything or look at anyone. He tugged at Alex's jumper sleeve and nodded his head in the direction of his house, indicating he wanted to be walked home. </p><p>"We'll see you guys tomorrow." The <i>hopefully</i> being unspoken as to not make Willie feel any worse than he did already. </p><p>"See you tomorrow." They said back and turned to the direction of their homes. </p><p>Willie kept his head down and eyes focused on the ground in front of him. Alex held his hand lightly and kept the silence between them. </p><p>"He's gonna ground me. I know it." Willie spoke softly. </p><p>"You don't know that for sure." Alex tried.</p><p>"He will." And that was that. </p><p>Before they knew it, they were outside of his house and Caleb opened the door expectantly, eyebrow raised at the sight of Willie looking so dejected. </p><p>"What was the result?" </p><p>"D-." </p><p>"Get in." He said and opened the door wider to allow him through, not even acknowledging Alex as he shut the door behind him. </p><p>Alex could hear raised voices from inside but thought better than to interrupt again. He caught snippets before he left to go to his respective house.</p><p>"Why is this a D-?" </p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"I studied as soon as I knew the dates for the mocks." </p><p>"I asked you if you wanted help and you said no!" </p><p>"Sometimes I just don't understand these things! It's normal!"</p><p>"You are grounded for 2 weeks, young man!" </p><p>"But I have a date tomorrow!" </p><p>"Not anymore, now go to your room!" </p><p>By the time Alex sat on his bed, late in the evening, his phone pinged with a message. </p><p><i>Baby</i><br/>
20:53 - hey, so.. I'm grounded and I won't be able to make our date tomorrow.<br/>
20:53 - I'm sorry.</p><p><i>'lex</i><br/>
20:54 - it's okay, don't worry, we can just reschedule.<br/>
20:54 - how long did he ground you for?</p><p><i>Baby</i><br/>
20:58 - 2 weeks.<br/>
21:00 - he said he'll make to 1 week because he knows how hard I was studying for my mocks. </p><p><i>'lex</i><br/>
21:01 - I'm sorry.<br/>
21:02 - I should've helped you better.</p><p><i>Baby</i><br/>
21:02 - it's not your fault. x</p><p>Alex immediately messaged the groupchat with a plan.</p><p>
  <i>The Phantoms Menace</i>
</p><p>judgemental express - guys<br/>
judgemental express - willie got grounded and I have a plan</p><p>milky way - well this can't be good</p><p>skywalker - I'm with reggie on this one</p><p>leading phantom - give him a chance guys </p><p>judgemental express - thank you julie<br/>
judgemental express - tomorrow night we sneak to willie's house and have the date at his window, that way we can still have date night with two idiots and julie</p><p>leading phantom - wise words towards the end there alex</p><p>judgemental express - I value my life, thank you :) </p><p>milky way - hey </p><p>skywalker - that could actually work<br/>
skywalker - I am going to overlook that last comment though dude<br/>
skywalker - not cool </p><p>judgemental express - am I wrong</p><p>milky way - yes</p><p>skywalker - yes</p><p>leading phantom - no</p><p>milky way - operation free willie is now in motion!!</p><p>skywalker - reggie...</p><p>On the Saturday, their plan fell into action. They gathered a bag filled with food and drinks for everyone, ready for night to fall so they can sneak to Willie's. </p><p>They managed to sneak underneath Willie's window without making alarming amounts of noise to concern Caleb. Alex threw a few stones at his boyfriend's window to gain his attention. Willie opened the window with a confused look on his face. </p><p>"Alex? What are you doing here? If Caleb catches you guys, you're done for." He whisper-shouted.</p><p>"Well, you couldn't come on our date so I brought the date to you. With a little help from these guys too." Alex replied, a hopeful smile on his face that Willie couldn't say no to. </p><p>They all had their shares of food and drinks to enjoy while Luke, Reggie and Julie all third-wheeled on Alex and Willie's date. By the time it got really dark and Caleb went to bed, they all had to leave too. </p><p>Alex wanted to kiss Willie goodbye, so he forced Luke and Reggie to boost him up to the windows height, enough so that he could reach Willie without too much strain. </p><p>As they kissed and held each others hand, Julie snapped a picture, to which Luke and Reggie posed at. Luke with a peace sign and Reggie winking at the camera. </p><p>They dropped Alex down from their shoulders shortly after and made a head start to give the couple a moment alone. </p><p>"Thank you for an amazing date. I'll see you at school, hotdog." Willie smirked. </p><p>"See you at school, Willie." Alex replied with a small smile. He turned on his heel and jogged to catch up with the others, not noticing a figure silently watching from their own window in amusement. </p><p>"Ah, young love." Caleb sighed and walked back to his bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cr: <a href="http://thesunwillart.tumblr.com">thesunwillart</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://thesunwillart.tumblr.com/post/634555814369280000/julies-taking-the-picture-ref-pic-under-the">post insp</a>
</p><p>---</p><p>I'm not from America, so hopefully I got the right terminology and stuff right. if I didn't then please let me know so I can correct it! </p><p>---</p><p>thank you everyone for reading! please kudos and comment if you want more and if you have any requests!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>